1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to machines for winding armatures of electric machines and more particularly to the winding of coils on the core of an armature having a commutator, and connecting the leads of the coil to the commutator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An armature for an electric machine of the direct current type conventionally includes a slotted core and a commutator mounted on a common shaft. The commutator typically includes bars and a riser with slots for receiving the ends of the coil leads. In the prior art, the winding of the coils and the connection of the leads were, in one instance, performed by hand. The connection and trimming of coil leads in another instance were performed by means of a machine as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,156,037.